Shine
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: A GB song fic based on "Shine" by Mr Big. Hints of BanXHimiko.....


Disclaimer: Don't own GB or "Shine"...

It was a cool and slightly windy morning in Ura Shinjuku but all was quiet in the Honky Tonk. Uncharacteristically, Mido Ban was alone at the counter. Paul and his two assistants had went to the back of the shop for some stock taking. As for Ban's blond-haired partner, he was out on an errand to get some food for the duo...

"Listen, Ginji. This is our last 500 yen. Get 2 instant cup ramen back here. I'll smash your head into a wall if you lose the money!"

Ban chuckled slightly as he recalled his instructions to Ginji. Though Ginji may be a little dense at times, he's extremely sharp when it comes to eating. But still... Ban mused about the one thousand and one ways Ginji could have lost the money. Meanwhile, his usual cup of Blue Mountain was before him (paid, for once) and wisps of smoke could be seen coming from the tip of his Marlboro.

"Alright, girls. Now that we know what we have in the cafe, it's time for the usual clean-up before we open shop!"

With Paul's instructions, Rena and Natsumi set about their tasks. Today, Rena's in charge of the floor while Natsumi was assigned the counter...

"Ban-san, can you smoke outside for a while? I need to mop the floor."

"Oh no, Rena! No kid is going to order me around," snorted Ban. But he made a compromise: He snuffed out the cigarette and returned it to his packet.

Paul shook his head. Ban's always so full of pride, but he's got a heart of gold. Just like his father, thought Paul...

"Ohayo! I'm back!"

"It's about time, you lazy eel! What took you so long?"

"I stopped to listen to the song that was playing in the store. It's kind of catchy..."

Ban sighed as he took the cup ramen out of the grocery bag. Trust Ginji to be delayed because of a song...

"Ginji-san, what was the song," asked a curious Rena.

"I heard the DJ say that it's "Shine" by Mr Big. It seems that they are a pretty popular band...," replied Ginji as he sat down next to his partner.

"Hmmm, it's an old song. I think I have their CD somewhere," commented Paul, who's currently busy with grinding the coffee beans needed for the day.

"Ohayo!"

At that exact instant, Ginji thought he detected a surge in Ban's brain circuitry. Ever since that time in Hell's Valley, he's been able to read such minute energies. He looked at the customer who had entered the cafe.

"I'll have the usual, Natsumi-kun."

"Right away, Himiko-kun!"

Ginji smiled. He always knew that Ban had a soft spot for Himiko. Though Ban often claimed that she "has a washing board for a chest", Ginji knew that his best friend will drop anything to help the Poison Lady when she needed it...

In a rare moment of inspiration, things clicked together in Ginji's head. He grinned to himself. Payback time, Ban-chan, he thought to himself. I only hope that my voice can handle it...

Meanwhile, Himiko had seated herself next to Ban. Though he didn't show it, Ginji could tell that his best pal was getting a bit tensed up.

"How's everything," mumbled Ban.

"Fine, I guess."

Though the reply was a bit cold, Raitei knew better. He could sense the sparks that were (literally) flying in the air. Showtime, Amano Ginji told himself.

"Paul-san, can you please find that CD you just mentioned?"

"Right away, Ginji," Paul started to search inside a drawer.

"What's with you and that song, Ginji?"

"Relax, Ban-chan. You'll love it." ('NOT!', thought Ginji to himself)

"Aahh! Here we go," said Paul as he fished out the CD in question. He put it into the player and pressed the "Play" button.

As the music started up, Ginji started swaying his body to the beat.

"Ginji, you are NOT going to sing along with the CD," exclaimed Ban.

"Relax, Ban. Let's see what other talents Amano-kun have," said Himiko.

In spite of himself, Ban decided to let it go.

Towards the end of the segment, Ginji stood up.

"I never really feel quite right. I don't know why. All I know that something's wrong..."

"Hmmm, Ginji-kun sure can hold his tune," commented Natsumi.

"Everytime I look at you, you seem so alive..."(eyeing Himiko at the same time.)

"Tell me how do you do it."(Points at Himiko)"Walk me through it" (Steals a glance at Ban while pointing to himself.) "I'll follow in every footstep."(Pretend to walk on the spot.)

"Ginji, you're making a fool of yourself."

Good, he's getting nervous.

"Maybe on your own, you take a cautious step till you wanna give it up."(Looks at Himiko, pointing)  
"But all I want... is for you to Shine..."(Smiles at Ban)

"Ginji..."

"Shine down on me. Shine on this life that's burning out."(Stretches out his hands.)

Still swaying to the music, Ginji began to observe his audience. Himiko's face was starting to blush, though her tanned complexion made it not-so-obvious...yet.

Ban was beginning to redden... in anger. No matter. I'm going all the way this time, Ban-chan.

Paul was nodding his head slightly. Aah, even Paul-san thinks Ban-chan needs a shock once in a while.

As for the 2 assistants, they had their puzzled looks all over their face.

"I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right. And I act like I don't know why"  
"Guess a reaction's all what I was looking for"(Palms facing the couple in question, shrugs his shoulders.) "Yeah."

"You looked through me. You really knew me like no one has ever looked before..."

Ginji dodged as Ban lunged at him. Ha! Saw that one coming, Ban-chan.

By now, Himiko's face was crimson red as she began to realize what Ginji had been hinting at. The teen bowed her head.

Paul's little smile had grown into a big one. He himself was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Natsumi began to giggle, as she, too, gained 'enlightenment'.

Poor Rena was still having her puzzled look 'on'.

As the chorus repeated itself(along with Ginji's sing-along), Ban resumed his seat beside Himiko, but his face too was beginning to redden with embarrassment.

"Shine on this life that's burning out"  
"I know. I know, know you got somethin'"

Everyone stared at the singer who's joined into the fray. Paul was smiling widely as he delivered his first line.

"Shine..."(Ginji)  
"Shine it all onto me..."(Paul) (The duo were looking at, and grinning at each other) (accomplices of the same crime, ;) )

"Shine down on me"  
"I want to feel it."

"Shine on this life that's burning out..."

While he was singing the line, Ginji slowly made his way to where Himiko was seated. The moment the music started, he took the surprised girl in one hand and gently pulled her up from her seat, like a gentleman inviting a maiden for a dance...

Ginji proceeded to waltz Himiko in the middle of the cafe. Surprisingly, the young lady caught on pretty quickly. The two was soon dancing away as if they were professional dancers. Ginji even threw Himiko into the air and caught her on the way down...

"Gee. I never knew Ginji-kun could dance like that," said a surprised Rena.

"Well, neither do I," murmured Paul to no one in particular.

Ban said nothing. He was stoning; staring at his best pal and Yamato's sister. His mouth fell open.

When the segment was coming to an end, Ginji led his dance partner back to her seat and sat her down. He winked at the now smiling Himiko.

Before the chorus played on, Ginji decided to give all that his voice could give. The effects of it went down well with the audience. Even Ginji himself was amazed that he managed to hit all the high notes.

"But all I want... is for you to Shine..." (Both singers hit the notes)

"Shine down on me" ( "Just show me something" )

"Shine on this life that's burning out" ("You give me something that I've never known"; Paul gestures at Himiko.)

"Shine" ( If you could show me the way; this time at Ban )

"Shine down on me" ( I want to know what's going on in your mind; at both )

"Shine on this life that's burning out" ( Don't you know I want you to; Both singers point at the couple. )

"Shine, shine down on me. Shine on this life that's burnin' out..."

As the player died out, there was silence. Then...

"That was some great singing, Ginji-kun," said an excited Natsumi, hands clapping frantically.

"And Paul-san's voice was good too," Rena praised her boss.

"Well, hope that EVERYONE of you enjoyed it," replied Paul, his eyes looking at Ban.

Ban could only let out a loud groan.

Having resumed his seat, Ginji whispered into Ban's ear.

"That's for making a fool out of me with that Little Mermaid song..."

"Why you!"

"Where's your spirit, Ban-chan?"

Suddenly, Ban thought for a while. Then, he whispered, "Arigato..."

"Hey! We're best friends, remember?" "Arigato, Ginji-kun. For the song... and the dance. I really enjoyed myself," Himiko rose to leave the shop.

"Me too, Himiko-chan. And you really smell great," tare Ginji started waving with his twin fans.

Giving a pearly laugh, Kudo Himiko stepped out into the streets of Ura Shinjuku.

This time, Ban's eyes followed her as she left the cafe.

"Shine on this life that's burning out..."

Atogaki(Afterthoughts)

-For the Little Mermaid link, please read Rabid Lola's "Kiss The Girl"

-Gomen if I used the wrong dance name for Himiko and Ginji's steps... 


End file.
